starshadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Rysanna Kelly
Rysanna Kelly was an Imperial sniper and officer who held the rank of Colonel. Kelly was known for her loyalty to the Empire, and after a failed mission on Balmorra, was inducted into the personal service of Lord Xepifen. Biography Early Life Rysanna Kelly was born as Rysanna Maldon on the Imperial controlled planet of Ziost, where her mother lived with her uncle. When she was born, her father, Lenos Maldon, an Imperial agent, was on a mission in Republic space. Two years after, when he did not return on time, the Kelly family received word that Maldon had defected to the Republic. Rysanna's mother was hit heavily with the news, and immediately changed Rysanna's surname to that of her own, disavowing any affiliation with her former husband. Her mother got into the habit of drinking and eventually using spice. Due to her mother's unstable state, Kelly was primarily raised by her uncle, Boren Kelly, a military man. Boren, who did not have children of his own, treated Rysanna like a son, teaching her how to fight and shoot from a young age and inspiring her to become a soldier. Unfortunately, Boren died in the war when Rysanna was fourteen. Military Life Kelly decided to follow in the footsteps of her uncle and joined the Imperial military. She proved to be a good soldier, both in terms of skill and taking orders. However, the military despised the fact that her father was a traitor, and despite never having met her father, they still thought that Kelly was not to be trusted. As such, she was assigned to places such as Hoth and even though she went to a military academy where most graduates started at a reasonable rank, Kelly became a Private. After years of hard work, she finally gained the lowly rank of Corporal. Operation: Vrelt Hunt Corporal Kelly was contacted by Imperial Intelligence when she was on leave from Hoth. Republic spies, known to be led by her father, Lenos Maldon, had infiltrated Dromund Kaas and they asked for her help in eliminating the threat. Though Kelly initially refused, stating that she did not know her father and would not be of any help, she eventually joined them to prove her loyalty to the Empire. Operation: Vrelt Hunt was heavily classified, and most of the details were unknown and unrecorded. Even Kelly herself did not know many of the agents involved. It turned out to be a major success, as the spies were weeded out one by one and killed or captured. Eventually, Lenos decided to flee, and his former experience with Imperial Intelligence as well as his many years in the field allowed him to throw the agents off. Kelly found out the ship her father was boarding and waited there in ambush. She had initially decided to confront her father about his betrayal, but was afraid that Lenos may talk her over or use some sort of trick to escape her. She instead took position fifty meters away and sniped Lenos, shooting him in the head. Her loyalty to the Empire assured, Kelly was promoted to Captain as a reward for her assistance in the operation, skipping three whole ranks. Balmorra Captain Kelly was assigned to Balmorra to fight against the Balmorran Resistance, a posting that actually allowed her to contribute to the Empire's expansion. She led a team personally and wiped out a resistance base, earning her the rank of Major. Kelly created a strike team against the Possessed forces when Lord Xepifen and his team arrived to search for rogue Jedi Soric Konai. When the Sith arrived, Vanguard Outpost was taken by the enemy, and Kelly led the attack with Xepifen and Lorona. The attack was a success at first, but turned out to be a trap as poison gas was released and killed off a large portion of her troops. Kelly and Xepifen escaped via shuttle, with Lorona staying behind as the shuttle could only fit two passengers. However, they were shot down by local turrets and crashed into a nearby swamp. They made their way out and was reunited with Lorona at the remote outpost which a squad of troopers accompanying the Jedi had taken back from Possessed forces. With the help of Skiia and her newly acquired battle droids, they destroyed the enemy forces. As a 'punishment' for her failure on Balmorra, Kelly was promoted to Colonel and inducted into the personal service of Lord Xepifen. Personality and Traits "You do realize, my lord, that you have just killed our translators." -Colonel Kelly to Lord Xepifen Kelly was raised for military life and is seen by many as an exemplary soldier. She generally takes orders without question. Due to the lack of a proper family, as her uncle died when she was young and her mother never cared for her, she treats her comrades like her family, forming strong bonds within her teams and making her an effective member of a group, whether taking orders or giving them. She is slightly more comfortable in executing instructions, as she does not like having the responsibility of lives on her hands. However, she is not lacking in leadership skills; she simply doesn't enjoy such duties. Though Kelly is not cold and emotionless, she is quite ruthless in combat, showing little mercy and firing on anyone she is ordered to. Personal Appearance Kelly is a human female of slightly taller than average height. Her body is well-honed from military training and years of experience in the field. She has a number of scars, none of which are very obvious. Kelly has grey eyes and black hair which is usually kept short. Abilities Kelly is an accomplished sniper. She is not among the finest snipers in the Imperial military, nor does she boast of such, though her skills are still exceptional. She is also trained in the use of other blaster weapons, such as blaster pistols or rifles, as well as shotguns. Kelly has had standard training in close-quarters combat and knows how to handle a vibroknife. Her unarmed fighting skills are enough to confront any street thug and defeat some military personnel, but they are nothing special. Equipment Kelly uses a modified DS-9 Starforged Sniper Rifle as her primary weapon. Over the course of her work, she has made use of various blaster pistols, rifles, and other weapons and own a small number of pistols and vibroknives, which she may carry around depending on the mission. Kelly does not usually wear armour, instead, she is mostly dressed in various Imperial military uniforms, and is seen with dress uniforms on formal occasions. When off-duty, she wears civilian clothing and carries at least one weapon on her.